Three Questions
by MaximumRide95
Summary: Do you want to talk about it?" "Nope." Max asks herself three questions that helps her realize her true feelings for Fang. But what happens when Ari rapes Max? Fax. First story so please be nice! Rated M for adult themes and lemon.
1. Chapter 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8

Three Questions

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, my name would be on the cover instead of James Patterson, plus you would know because if I did own Maximum Ride, there'd be a lot more Fax.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Three Questions**

Max POV

"You looooooooooooooove me." Fang cooed mockingly.

I groaned in annoyance.

"You're never going to let me live that one down are you?"

Fang grinned mischievously an shook his head.

"Nope." He confirmed, popping his lips on the 'p'.

I rolled my eyes and turned over so that I was face down in the dirt. Me and the Flock were staying in another forest … again. I had just woken Fang up for watch and we were just sitting by the fire talking when he decided to be annoying.

"Goodnight, Fang." I said getting up, not wanting to hear any more quotes from the most embarrassing day of my life.

"'Night, Max." Fang replied.

As I closed my eyes, I let my mind wonder. And my mind decided to wonder to the one thing I really didn't want to think about. The most embarrassing day of my life.

Ever since the day I had to be doped up on Valium in order to remove the chip from my arm, Fang has been teasing me nonstop about what I had said.

I claimed it was because I was drugged. And it was true.

_That's only partly true, Max, and you know it._

I mentally groaned and wondered if the Voice could hear it.

**How is it only partly true, Voice? And it would be nice if you didn't talk to me in riddles this time.**

_Max, it's true that the Valium is what made you tell Fang you love him out loud. It's true that you were drugged when you said it. Right?_

**No freakin' DUH!!!! Thanks for stating the obvious. Tell me something I didn't think of already.**

_Okay, how about this. You haven't thought about if what you said was the truth._

**What are you talking about?**

_What if you really do love Fang?_

**Of course I love Fang. I love everyone in the Flock.**

_No, no, no. Not that kind of love. Not family kind of love. True love. In love. Or, as you like to call it: 'Sappy love'._

**That's not true.**

_Have you really thought about it?_

**Well, Voice, it's kinda hard to **_**not**_** think about it when you've got a six-year-old reading your mind and always telling you that you're in love with you're best-friend and you're best-friend is in love with you.**

_No, Max. I mean: Have you thought about it long and hard? Thinking about it for two seconds every five minutes and dismissing it repeatedly does not count as thinking about it long and hard._

**No, I haven't because there is nothing to think about.**

_Just try it, Max. Think about it long and hard. Think about what Fang means to you. Think about what you would do if Fang were to leave you. Think about it._

**Any other requests?**

Nothing. Thank God for small favors.

And, just before you ask, yes. I did just have a conversation with a voice in my head. And, yes. I do respond to the voice in my head. Why? Because if I just kept quiet, then the voice would think that I like it putting in its two cents.

But, as crazy as it may be, I did as the voice told me to do. I thought about me and Fang.

Alright, first question. What does Fang mean to me?

Well … Fang is my brother. My best-friend. My right-wing man. My rock. My support. My strength.

Okay. Man, Fang is a lot of things to me.

Alright, second question. What would I do if Fang were to leave me.

Well … that would depend on _how_ he left me.

1) Fang dies.

- I would be lost and confused and wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything. Over all, I'd probably kill myself if it wasn't for the Flock.

2) Fang decides to leave.

A) Because he found his family/parents.

-Same result as 1

B) Because he wanted to go his own way.

-Same result as 1

Okaaaaaaay. I guess it didn't depend on how he left me because either way I'm going to be lost and confused and would probably end up killing myself if it wasn't for the Flock.

Now, using these new-found pieces of knowledge, I asked myself the final and biggest question. Do I love Fang as more than a brother?

I thought, and thought, and thought, and … well … I wasn't really thinking. Denying would be a better term. So, lets repeat that correctly.

I denied, and denied, and denied, until I couldn't deny any longer. I admitted to myself that I loved Fang. As in true love. In love. The dang, stupid Sappy love.

Once I admitted this to myself, I felt as if some weight had been magically lifted from my shoulders. I found myself beginning to get drowsy.

The last thing I heard before I went off to La-La Land was the voice saying, _Good job, Max._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

Max POV

I woke up as soon as the sun was able to shine through the trees.

I did a head count and made sure that there were six Avian Americans and no threats.

Everything was fine.

I walked over to Iggy, who had taken the final watch, and tapped his hand twice to let him know that I was awake.

"Morning, Max." Iggy said.

"Morning, Ig." I replied, sitting next to him. I looked at Iggy and realized that he looked really tired.

"You look tired, Ig. You should go get some more sleep before we head out."

Iggy nodded. "Okay, Max."

He walked over to his spot and layed down, falling asleep almost instantly.

I watched the sunrise and listened as Fang woke up and Iggy woke up again, looking much better than he had earlier.

Iggy started breakfast while Fang and I woke up Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge.

The Nudge Channel started as soon as Nudge was awake. As soon as the Nudge Channel started, I blocked it out. Therefore I didn't remember everything that went on.

It was as if my body just went on auto-pilot. Like I was doing things without consciously thinking about doing them.

So when my body went off auto-pilot, we were in the sky. Fang was to my right and slightly behind me. Iggy was to his right and slightly behind him. Nudge was to my left and slightly behind me. Angel was to her left and slightly behind him. So we were in a V formation.

I looked back at Fang and realized that he was carrying Total, and he did not look to happy about it.

"Max?" Nudge asked

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Where are we going?"

I said the first place that came to mind, since I really didn't know.

"We're going to stay with my mom for a few nights." I replied.

The Flock cheered. Fang remained silent and expressionless, but that was nothing new so I didn't worry about it.

Soon we were landing in my mother's yard. Thank God Ella was at school, otherwise she would probably already be out here running over to us as if there was a cheetah after her and screaming bloody murder.

I knocked on the door and it opened within five minutes. My mom pulled me into a tight hugged and did the same with the rest of the Flock, but deciding against it with Fang.

We walked in and I was greeted with the heavenly scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed one of the cooler cookies of the plate.

My eyes rolled back in pleasure as I took a bite and savored the rest of the cookie.

I decided to take a shower just before Ella's bus dropped her off. I savored the shower like I did the cookie.

When I walked out of the shower the first thing I heard was a blood piercing scream. I turned to the left just in time to see Ella tackle me to the ground. Ella started talking so fast that I couldn't hear a single word that she said.

When I was finally able to pry Ella off of me, she dragged me downstairs so fast that I stumbled.

"How long are you staying?" Ella asked me.

Everyone turned their heads in my direction.

"What was that?" I asked, pretending to have bad hearing. "Sorry Ella, I think your scream broke my eardrums."

Ella smiled as everyone else laughed. Except Fang, but I saw amusement in his eyes that I know only I could see because only I knew him well enough to see it.

"No, seriously." Ella insisted. "How long are you staying?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was thinking a few day. Three nights at the most unless something happens before then and we have to leave."

The Flock looked relieved that we weren't just going to stay here for one night then take off at the break of dawn like we normally do if we stay anywhere unless it was a hotel or a motel, in which case we have to wait until we're able to check out before we can take off.

Ella on the other hand pouted at the fact that we weren't staying longer. My mother looked as if it didn't affect her. She knew why we didn't stay for long visits and she was use to it. But I knew that she wished we could stay longer, or at least come over more often.

I wish we could too but, hey! When you've got a flock of 6 mutant kids and a mutant dog to take care of and a army of Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, ect, ect, you do what you've got to do to make sure that everyone is safe.

We all knew where are rooms were, thanks to our previous visits, so after we finally ate enough food for dinner, we all headed to bed. Though I'm sure Angel and Nudge stayed up talking for a few hours. Iggy and Gazzy probably stayed up planning their next bomb or something.

I heard a door open and close, and I immediately went into defense mode. I stood, still as stone, for about five whole minutes just listening, before deciding that it was nothing. Some one might have had to go to the bathroom or something. I went back to sleep.

But just as I was about to doze off, I heard another door and close. I got up and walked outside my door. I walked down the hall and checked on Mom and Ella.

Fine.

Then I checked on Nudge and Angel. I poked my head in their room and saw two lumps, but heard no breathing. I went over to examine to two lumps and they were pillows. I started freaking out. What happened to-

"Max?"

I turned around and saw Nudge and Angel standing in the doorway. It took me a few moments to calm down.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"I heard doors opening and closing. I though I'd check it out. What are you two doing out of bed?" I replied.

"Well," Angel started to explain. "Me and Nudge were talking, you know? Then, after Nudge fell asleep, I realized that I was thirsty from talking, so I went downstairs to get some water …"

Then Nudge picked up where she left off, "And I heard her leave the room and decided to follow her because I wanted to tell here about the weirdest dream I had. It had all these-"

"Nudge, could you tell me in the morning?" I asked out of fear of having to go through a fully detailed story of Nudge's dream then never getting any sleep myself.

"Sure. Goodnight, Max."

"Good night, guys." I tucked them in and left the room.

I checked on Gazzy and Iggy next. They weren't there. I went downstairs, maybe they had gone to get bomb materials or something.

Sure enough, in the living room were Gazzy and Iggy, whispering frantically to each other and looking at an alarm clock that had it's wires sticking out in all directions.

I watched them for about five seconds, enjoying the fact that Iggy hadn't even heard me come downstairs, before clearing my throat and catching their attention.

"Oh … Hey, Max!" Gazzy said nervously, trying to hide the alarm clock behind his body.

"What's up, guys?" I asked casually, walking over to them.

"Nothing." They answered a little too quickly.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and the Gasman sighed, giving in. He handed over the alarm clock and placed in my waiting hand.

"Thank you." I said walking back to the stairs. "Goodnight, guys."

I heard a faint "Goodnight, Max." as I reached the top of the stairs.

I knew it would be pointless, but because I was just so paranoid … and because I like to watch him sleep, I decided to check on Fang.

I got a brief look of him dead asleep before he began to stir, having heard me since he was trained to wake at the first sound, smell, or feeling of anything dangerous.

I figured it was pointless to run back to my room and pretend I hadn't come, because he would just question me about it tomorrow. So, I quietly slipped in to his room, closing the door, as he woke up more quickly than the average human. Then again he wasn't an average human.

"Max?" He said in confusion.

"Hey." I said. He slid over on his bed to make room for me and I sat down, leaning against his headboard.

"What are you doing up?"

"I heard some doors being opened and closed."

"Did you consider the possibility that some one had to go to the bathroom?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Yes. That's why I listened for five whole minutes and went back to sleep when I didn't hear anything."

"Okay. So why are you up?" He asked again, now slightly amused and confused.

"Because it happened again."

He waited for me to continue, but I didn't.

"And …" He pressed.

"It turns out that Angel had gone downstairs to get some water and woken Nudge up in the process, so Nudge went downstairs to tell Angel about a dream she had that was apparently very weird. I stopped her before she could go into details."

"That's definitely good."

"Yeah. And the second door was because Gazzy and Iggy decided to collect some bomb materials from an alarm clock." I held up the object in question as proof.

Fang smirked.

"Want me to hide that for you?"

"Yes, please."

Fang took the alarm clock and stuffed it under his mattress.

"I'll do a better job in the morning." He assured me.

I grinned.

"I'm sure you will." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Good night, Fang."

"Good night, Max."

I walked back to my bedroom and crawled under the covers of my bed. The red numerals on my alarm clock informed me that it was 10:30 p.m.

Without hesitation, I fell back into a deep, deep, deeeeeep sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Only Hope**

Max POV

"Hello, Maxie." I felt a hand slap me awake.

I looked around, examining my surroundings. I was in a white room. Just white. No other color. Like Fang and his clothing -- just black -- except, with Fang, it actually worked.

I tried to sit up, but found myself chained to a bed. I looked around again and took in my surroundings a little more carefully. I was chained, spread eagle, to a white be. My left foot was chained to the left corner of the footboard, my left hand was chained to the left corner to the headboard, my right foot was chained to the right corner of the … well, you get the picture.

I struggled against my restraints, trying to break the chains from the headboard and footboard, but it just wasn't working.

Meanwhile, I heard someone laughing like a maniac. I looked up and realized that Ari was watching me with excitement, anticipation, and amusement throughout his face.

"Glad to see you're up. Long time, no see, eh Maxie?"

I felt my fists clench at the name 'Maxie' but I was still able to conjure up one of my famous sarcastic remarks.

"You know, that's exactly what I thought. So I decided to drop by and say hello and maybe, you know, do a little sight seeing. But … being chained to a bed kind of ruins my plans."

Ari grinned and he began to crawl up the bed until his body covered mine. I tried to back away from him as much as I could, which wasn't much.

"What kibble have you eaten lately, Dogbreath?" I asked wrinkling my nose in disgust.

Ari didn't answer, but just kept on grinning like the moron he is. I rolled my eyes like the sarcastic, smart-ass, Avian American I proudly am.

"So, are you going to explain to me why you decided to chain me to a bed rather than lock me up in a dog crate like you normally do?"

Once again, Ari didn't answer. At least he moved off me though and sat between my legs, still grinning like an idiot.

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked.

"Nope." Ari replied.

"Why not?"

This question only seemed to make Ari grin even more if that was possible. He reached up and grabbed my shirt.

"Because you're about to find out." And with that he ripped my shirt off and realization finally dawned on me and I struggled even more desperately against my restraints.

"Now, now, don't be like that, Maxie." Ari cooed at me mockingly as I failed to break free. Somehow, Ari had managed to make his cooing more annoying than Fang's. "We all know you want me. We all know you want this."

"Go back to Hell!" I spat furiously.

Ari just shook his head as he ripped my bra from my body. There was nothing I could do except curse, struggle, and hope and pray that this was just a nightmare.

But, having my luck, you never get that lucky. I just hoped that Angel and Nudge were not having to endure the same torture that I was at the moment.

I hoped and prayed that the rest of the Flock were still back at Dr. Martinez's house, safe and sound.

And I hoped that I would escape soon. That I would not live the rest of my life being a sex slave. Especially a sex slave to Ari.

I could only hope.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Where is She?!**

Fang's POV

I woke up and the first thing I did was reach under my mattress and hide the alarm clock that Max had given me last night in my underwear draw.

I then proceeded to walk downstairs at the smell of eggs and bacon. When I walked into the dining room the first thing I noticed was that everyone was here. Everyone, that is, except Max.

"Where's Max?" I asked immediately.

Everyone looked up as they looked around the dining room for Max. When they couldn't find her, we all scouted the house. The first place the Flock and I looked was her bedroom.

I walked in, and the covers on her bed were pulled back and the window was open, the curtains blowing in the morning breeze. There appeared to be no sign of struggle.

"Maybe she went out for a morning fly." I suggested, shrugging. It wouldn't be the first time Max did this.

The Flock nodded and headed back downstairs. I went to follow them, but just as I turned around something caught my eye.

"Hold on." I called and the Flock came back to the doorway.

I picked up the can like object, and looked at it confused. This can had no wrapping or logo like a store can and Max wouldn't leave trash just laying around. It looked like a bomb of some sort.

I handed it to Gazzy without a moment's hesitation. He held it up to his face like he was examining it. Moments later he gasped in shock and terror.

"What?" I asked automatically. "What is it?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but it looks like, what Ig and I like to call it, a Knock-Out Bomb. K.O.B. for short. Iggy? What do you think?" Gazzy handed the object to Iggy, who felt it carefully with his sensitive fingers and sniffed it.

Iggy nodded his confirmation, his unseeing eyes filled with shock and fear.

"It is, as you say, a Knock-Out Bomb."

Everyone, except Angel who was probably reading their minds for the answers, looked at the Bomb Master and his apprentice in confusion.

A few minutes later Angel's eyes took over the same emotions as Gazzy's and Iggy's.

"What? What is it? What's a Knock-Out Bomb?" I asked hurriedly.

"A Knock-Out Bomb," Iggy explained carefully, "Is a bomb filled with Knock-Out Gas. When the bomb 'explodes' , it does not make an explosion of any sort. Instead, it releases the amount on Knock-Out Gas it contains."

Angel continued. "It is possible that when Max left her room to check on everybody, the culprit put the Knock-Out Bomb in Max's room. Ten seconds after the Knock-Out Gas was released, the culprit would have exactly four hours before the effect wears off. Once the effect has worn off, the after effect takes place. The after affect puts Max into a deep sleep, therefore giving the culprit an extra two hours before Max wakes up."

"She was taken." I summarized. Shock and fear ran through my body.

We all just stood there for what seemed like hours before we all came back to our senses. I immediately snapped into action. We had to find Max. We had to do whatever it took for us to get her back. She was our leader, and we were not going to give up on her.

"Pack your things and get ready to go." I ordered in a firm voice. "We leave as soon as we eat breakfast."

The Flock nodded and headed off to their rooms. I took one more look at the K.O.B. before I chucked it out the window. But there was still one more important question that I needed to answer before we headed off. We didn't have the slightest clue that could tell us where she had been taken.

_Where is she?!_

I looked out of the window. I could see the can lying on the other side of the yard. But I saw something lying next to the can. A piece of paper.

I flew over to the other side of the yard and picked it up. There was writing on the paper. I read it very carefully and grinned.

I knew where to find Max.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Escape**

Max POV

I layed there on the bed helplessly, uselessly. Ari had just finished invading my body. I couldn't believe it. I had just lost my virginity to _Ari_.

"Damn dog boy." I cursed under my breath.

I was still chained to the white bed in the white room, except now I was naked for who walked in the room to see. Luckily, no one has entered or even opened the door since Ari was "finished" with me.

The sad thing was that the experience wasn't even slightly arousing me. I wasn't, as they say, "brought to the stars" once, unlike Ari …

I struggled, for the thousandth time, against my chains. No luck.

I had scratches all over my body from when Ari had invaded me. Some of them were still bleeding, but most of them were red, healing, and had stopped bleeding.

Though most of the scratches had stopped bleeding, my blood remained on the white blankets, as a mortifying, furious, constant reminder of what Ari had done to me just a few hours ago.

Suddenly, there was a crash that sounded as if half of the building was coming down. I struggled even harder against my chains. If that was one of Iggy's and the Gasmans's bombs, then the flock was here and I couldn't let the flock see me like this. So helpless, weak, and vulnerable.

I heard Fang shouting directions at the Flock.

"Kill the Erasers! Keep fighting, I'll get Max!"

_Oh, no!_ I thought as I struggled even harder to break free. I _especially_ couldn't let _Fang_ see me like this!

"She's in the room, third door to your left at the hallway heading south!" I heard Angel tell Fang.

"Thanks, Angel."

I heard running footsteps down the hall and I started struggling even harder, probably giving myself more scars in the process. But it was no use. The chains weren't giving in and the doorknob had started to turn.

I heard a gasp and saw Fang standing in the doorway, staring at my position. I watched as shock, fear, and rage took place as the most dominant expressions on his face.

Five seconds later, Ari was smashing Fang into the wall.

"Hello, _Freak._" Ari snarled at Fang, holding him by his neck. I could see some keys dangling from his belt and I knew that those were the keys that would set me free.

"Did you like seeing your girlfriend all chained up like the little toy she is? Did you like seeing your girlfriend as my pretty, little fuck toy?" Ari continued. "Because that's what she is now. That's what she'll be for the rest of her life. Maybe, I'll let you watch. Would you like that? Would you like to see what I do to her--" Ari was cut off by his face meeting Fang's fist.

Fang saw the keys and ripped them from Ari's belt. He slit Ari's throat with one of the keys before running over to free me.

The moment I was free I went for my clothes. I didn't care that they were ripped, they were better than nothing.

But when I touched them, I noticed that the threads repaired themselves. A new power, cool.

I dressed in record timing, and Fang raised an eyebrow when he saw that my clothes weren't ripped.

I just shrugged. "New power, apparently."

He nodded and we ran out of the building, the Flock stopped fighting and ran after us when they realized that it was time to leave.

We flew away, and Fang handed me my bag of stuff. I realized that the whole Flock had packed up their stuff, and Fang had packed mine.

I smiled my thanks and flew on.

Free at last.

* * *

**Chapter 6: What Bastard?**

Fang POV

"Kill the Erasers!" I yelled at the Flock. "Keep fighting, I'll get Max!"

"She's in the room, third door to your left at the hallway heading south!" Angel told me. I headed for the south hall, running.

"Thanks, Angel." I started counting the doors on my left.

One … Two … Bingo!

I opened the door and gasped and froze at what I saw.

I saw Max, naked, lying on blood-stained white blanketed bed, struggling to break free of the chains that were keeping her in a spread eagle position. Now I had imagened the moment where I saw Max naked for the first time and, let me tell you, this is _not_ how I pictured it.

Max stopped struggling at the sound of my gasp and stared at me wide eyed in mortification. I knew that she feared this.

She feared one of the Flock (mainly me) seeing her in a (as I knew she would put it) weak, helpless, vulnerable position. She didn't like being seen as a weak, helpless, vulnerable person. She was mortified at the fact that I had seen her as such in her mind that is.

But I knew her. She wasn't weak, helpless, or vulnerable. She was strong, independent, and stubborn. I knew what had happened to her. I knew she was forced into this.

I felt my expressionless mask fall and felt fear, rage, and shock show on my face. What bastard did this?

Next thing I know, the answer to my question has me pinned against the wall by my neck.

"Hello, _Freak._" Ari snarled at me. I felt the rage build up inside me.

"Did you like seeing your girlfriend all chained up like the little toy she is? Did you like seeing your girlfriend as my pretty, little fuck toy?" Ari continued. "Because that's what she is now. That's what she'll be for the rest of her life. Maybe, I'll let you watch. Would you like that? Would you like to see what I do to her--" I cut Ari off by introducing his face to my fist.

I beat Ari to the ground and saw a bunch of keys attached to his belt. Those were the keys to the chains that bound Max to the bed. I tore the keys from his belt. I grabbed one of the keys and slit his throat.

I then quickly made my way to free Max of her chains. The moment I freed her, I saw her run for her clothes, which were lying on the floor, ripped up.

I turned to watch Ari and the door to give her some privacy while she dressed. I heard her walk up behind me when she was done.

I turned around to see her fully dressed, her clothes not ripped. I raised and eyebrow at her questioningly. She just shrugged.

"New power, apparently." I nodded in understanding and we ran out of the building.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the rest of the Flock stop fighting and take after us when they realized it was time to go.

We jumped into the air and took off. When we were up in the air, I handed Max her bag that I had packed before we came. I saw her smile her thanks and we flew on.

It was sunset by the time Max decided on staying in a forest. We landed and set up camp. After dinner, we all (meaning me, Iggy, and Max) decided on watches. Max would take first watch (with much arguing on everyone's part) I would take second, and Iggy would take last.

I waited five minutes after Iggy and the kids were asleep before getting up and sitting next to Max, who was sitting in front of the fire, staring deep into the flames.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Nope." She answered.

I looked at her and insistently felt guilt over come me. I loved her so much. I loved her with my entire life and I couldn't protect her from something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

I loved her, but she didn't love me. Sure, she kissed me on the beach, but that was probably because she thought I was dying. I've kissed her several times since then, but she's always ran away from me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

I knew I would eventually get it out of her. I also knew that if I didn't get it out of her then she would start having nightmares. I couldn't let that happen, so I decided that I would start by explaining the Flock's side of the story.

"When I saw you hadn't come down to dinner we started looking for you straight away. Teh Flock and I went straight to your room. The bed was unmade and the window was open, so we thougt that you may have just went for a morning fly. But then I saw a metal object."

I paused for a minute, letting this all singk in. She ddn't say anything, just kept staring into the fire, so I continued.

"I handed it to Gazzy and, he and Iggy, bot determined that it was -- as they call it -- a Knock-Out Bomb. Basically a bomb that releases Knock-Out Gas when it 'explodes'." I showed her the metal can and she took it in her hands and looked at it closely.

"I picked t up, along with a piece of paper tat told us where you were. We packed up and left straight after breakfast." I waited for her to tell me her story, but instead she stood up and walked over to Iggy.

"Fang and I are going out for a fly." She told him. He nodded and took her place in front of the fire.

Max and I flew out and kept flying until we found a cave

We landed and I made a fire. We were going to be here for a while.

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Wish**

Max POV

I walked to the mouth of the cave and looked up at the stars and the moon as Fang made the fire. When he was done, he walked over to stand next to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well your going to talk about it. Even if I have to put Valium in your system to get it out of you."

"Why are you so ... so ... _determined_ to get this out of me. It's nothing."

"Well ... if it's something you're so _determined_ not to talk about, then it's not nothing."

"I don't want to talk about other things as well, but you've never threatened me with Valium when it comes to those."

I knew that Fang knew what things I was refering to. He sighed.

"Max ... those things aren't going to give you nightmares if you don't talk about it. _This_ on the other hand, will. Max ... Ari just _raped_ you! You have to talk about it wether you want to or not! And I'm not going to let you leave until you do talk about it."

I sighed. I knew it was no use arguing.

"I woke up, fully dressed, chained to a bed and Ari standing at the foot of the bed grinning like the moron he is. I asked him why I was chained to the bed twice but he didn't answer. I asked him why he wasn't answering and he said it was because I was about to find out. Then he ripped my shirt off, and I struggled even more. He told me not to be like that. That everyone knew that I wanted him. That I wanted this. Then he tore off my bra, then my pants and underwear. He started touching me."

I shuddered remembering the memory.

"I did my best to get away, but I couldn't. Those _damn chains._" I muttered under my breath.

"When he was 'finished' with me, he just left me.

"You know the rest." I finished, not looking at Fang. There were more things that I wanted to say, but I wasn't going to. Not in front of Fang at least.

"There's something else." Fang guessed correctly.

"It's just ... That's not how I wanted my first time to be."

"Well ... I imagine that no one wants to be raped for their first time."

"No, no, no. It's not that ... Well ... it is. But I was also talking more about the person. Ari wasn't who I wanted to be my first."

"I don't know someone who would want that dog to be their first. Did you already have someone in mind?"

"Yes." I said in a tone that signaled that the conversation was over.

I wish it was Fang. I wish Fang was my first, not Ari. Definitely not Ari.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Who?**

Fang POV

"There's something else." I guessed.

"It's just ... That's not how I wanted my first time to be." Max confirmed.

"Well ... I imagine that no one wants to be raped for their first time."

"No, no, no. It's not that ... Well ... it is. But I was also talking more about the person. Ari wasn't who I wanted to be my first."

"I don't know someone who would want that dog to be their first. Did you already have someone in mind?"

"Yes." Max replied in that tone that told me that the conversation wasn't going to go any further.

I sighed and walked back to the fire, sitting in front of it, and wondering who she wanted to be her first. Sam, maybe? Or was it one of those other boys that always flirted with her? As much as I wished it was, I guessed it probably wasn't me. Max is who I wanted to be my first, but she probably didn't want me to be hers.

We stayed there a few more hours before we flew back so that Iggy could get a few hours of sleep before it was his turn to watch. Max layed down next to Nudge and fell asleep quickly. I tapped Iggy's hand so and he went to sleep next to Gazzy. I sat in front of the fire thinking about my conversation with Max.

"You're wrong, you know." Angel said. I looked in surprise. I thought that she was a sleep!

"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending to be confused.

"She does wish that you were her first ... Whatever that is."

"No she doesn't, Angel." _She runs away everytime I try to kiss her._ I added in my thoughts.

"She loves you." Angel assured me.

"No, she doesn't. Did you not hear what I just thought?"

"I did, but you're wrong. She does love you. She just scared to take the risk."

"Risk?" I asked now genuinely confused.

"You've got to realize that if the School or Itex found out that you two were in a relationship, then that would put you in more danger. That if they found out that if your life alone was threatened, then she would gladly kill herself. You've got to realize that she doesn't yet realize how having a relationship with you could make her stronger and not weaker."

"What do I do, Angel?" I asked desperately.

"I've got a plan. But you might have to be a little forceful with her for it to work."

"Well ... Lets hear it first."

"Okay. First ..." And Angel went off explaining the plan, Fang hanging on to the six-year-old's every word. But somewhere in the subconciousness area of his mind, he was thinking with relief and joy

_She wants me! She loves me!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 9 & 10

**Chapter 9: I Love You**

Fang POV

As much as I somewhat hated to admit it, Angel's plan was perfect. I agreed to it with barely a moment of hesitation. But she was right, I might have to be a little forceful with Max in order for it to work.

_Do you remember the plan?_ Angel thought to me as we were all eating breakfast the next morning. No one asked Max about what happened. No one quite wanted to know because Angel sent an image to all of their minds of the room after Max was removed from the bed. She had gotten the image from me.

_As clear as day. _I thought back.

"Hey, Max?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Could we stay in a hotel or a motel or something?"

Max thought about it for a few moments then agreed. I mentally smiled. I knew Max would've agreed either way. Whether it was by her own willpower or by Angel's mind control power.

A few hours later, we were all walking into a small motel. Max and I walked up to the cashier. The boy behind the counter looked up and eyed Max up and down and smiled with more warmth than necessary.

"May I help you?" He asked only talking to Max.

"Yes, I need ... three rooms."

"Of course. Are you going to be sharing those rooms?" He asked eyeing the rest of the flock for a split second. I could hear the second meaning of the question though.

"Yes, if you could make sure all those rooms have two beds, please?"

"No problem." He tapped a few keys and handed Max three cards.

"If you need _anything_, don't hesitate to ask." He insisted, stressing the 'anything' part more than he should have.

Max and I walked over to the Flock and worked out bedroom arrangements. Nudge and Angel. Gazzy and Iggy. Which leaves me and Max.

The kids snatched their card away from Max and ran off to their rooms, Gazzy taking Iggy with him.

_I filled them in on the plan, so they won't bother you two._ Angel assured me.

As Max and I made our way to our room, I saw Max reading something. I looked over her shoulder and she saved me the trouble by just handing it to me.

It was a note from the boy downstairs.

_Hey Baby,_

_Call me if you get lonely. My shift ends and 10 'clock._

_9863-8643_

_From, George_

I scowled at the note as Max let us in the room. Max dropped her stuff on the bed furthest from the window and went into the shower.

I dropped my stuff on the bed closest to the window and got settled. I updated my blog and when that was finished, I went over the plan one more time in my head. I did all this in half an hour, by which time Max was just coming out of the shower. I went in and came back out ten minutes later.

She was laying on the bed with her arms behind her head and her eyes closed. I went over to my bed and sat on the edge facing her direction.

"Max?"

"Yeah?" She replied, not moving from her position.

"I love you."

* * *

**Chapter 10: I Love You Too**

Max POV

"I love you."

My eyes popped wide opened in astonishment. I didn't think it would've been possible for Fang to still love me since I ran away every time he tried to kiss me back when I was still denying my feelings to myself.

I looked at him to make sure that he wasn't just teasing me, like he sometimes did. But I saw nothing but hope and love and fear. I knew where that fear came from. The fear came from me and my past stupidity. My heart started beating faster than normal and I sat up on the edge of my bed. I took several breaths to calm myself down. Why was I so nervous? He already told me that he loved me, I shouldn't feel nervous!

But I did. Therefor, it was about five minutes before I looked up. I looked into his eyes and saw that he had gotten more and more worried that I would reject him and run. My natural instinct to advoid any awkward situation was telling me to run. But not this time. No. This time I will tell him how I truly felt, now that I was done denying it to myself. I took one more deep breath.

"I love you too, Fang."

Fang smiled and the room seemed brighter. He walked over to me and crawled over me so that I had no choice but to lay down on the bed.

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us." He told me. "Do you agree?"

I nodded breathlessly.

"Then, who do you wish was your first?" He asked. My eyes popped wide open and I didn't answer.

"Max," He groaned, pulling us up so that our bodies were on the bed and my head was on the pillow, but he was still on top of me. "You agreed that there shouldn't be any secrets between us. Did you not?"

"I did." I confirmed breathlessly. Fang grinned at my breathlessness.

"So then, tell me. Who do you wish was your first?" He asked.

"You." I said. "I wish you were my first."

Fang smirked and ran his hand down to the front of my pants, he cupped me through the fabric of my underwear. I gasped.

Fang started to rub his hand against me and I moaned. Then, suddenly embarrased at the sound I stopped. That only seemed to make Fang more determined to make me moan. He ground his hand harder and I had to bite my lip to keep the embarrasing sounds of pleasure in.

"No, Max. Let it out. Didn't you want this?" He rubbed more furiously as his other hand took hold of my wrists. I still refused to make a sound.

"No? Huh, I thought you said that you wanted me. I'm sorry, Max. I misunderstood." and he moved his hand away from me, but kept it inside my pants. He was teasing me!

"Fang ..." I whimpered at the loss.

"What Max?" Fang grinned, taking his hand out of my pants.

"Please." I begged. Yes, I actually _begged_. I couldn't believe it myself, but I was because, unlike Ari, Fang was turning me on and my panties were getting more soaked by the minute.

"Please what, Max? What do you want?"

I groaned and my hips involuntary buck towards him.

"You need to tell me with words, Max. I don't want to misread your actions."

I just groaned again.

"Come on, Max. Say it. You know you want to." He cooed as slid a finger along my opening throught the fabric of my pants and soaked panties.

I whimpered.

"Please ... please, Fang. Fang ..."

"Say it, Max."

"I want you! I _want _you, Fang! Please!"

But instead of touching the place I wanted him to touch most, his hand slid under my shirt and brushed his thumb over my already hardened nipple.

"Oh!" I arched up into his hand.

"Do you like that, Max?"

"Yes!" My panties must be dripping with my juices by now.

Fang proceeded to lift my shirt above my head. He then used my shirt to bound my right hand to the right corner of the head board. Fang's hand slid down my leg, taking my pants off in the process, then used my pants to bound my left hand to the left corner of the head board.

Fang sat back and admired his handy work.

"Fang ..." I groaned.

"Tell me what you want, Max."

"I want you to touch me." I moaned, wishing he would just give me my release already.

Fang reached out and put his hand on my waist.

"I am touching you."

I groaned in annoyance.

"What is it, Max? Is this not what you want?"

"I want you to finger me." I managed to get out. Fang put his right hand on my left and fingered it. I let out another annoyed groaned. Fang just grinned. He was doing this on purpose!

"Fang ..."

"Tell me, Max, is this what you want?"

I whimpered and bucked my hips.

"You're going to have to tell me what you want with words, Max."

I felt a blush creep up on my face. I can't believe he was going to make me say it!

"I want ... I want ..."

"Yes?"

"I WANT YOU TO FINGER FUCK ME!!" I pratically screamed in my desperation. I hoped none of the kids heard me.

That fear quickly pushed aside by the feel of one of Fang's fingers pumping in and out of me.

"Ah, ah, uh, mm, uh, ah ..." I couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure from escaping my mouth.

Just then, Fang added one more finger inside me, and I gasped in pleasure, so he added another and his thumb started to rub my clit.

Then, when I thought that things couldn't get any better, he added a fourth digit in me. I could feel a knot start to form in my abdomine.

"Fang ..." I whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of me.

He just looked at me while he licked his fingers free of my juices. When they were clean, he grabbed each side of my drenched underwear and ripped them off of me.

"Just so you know, Max" Fang told me as he leaned over me. "I'm in charge tonight."


	3. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Need You**

Fang POV

"Just so you know, Max" I told her as I ripped off her underwear and leaned over her. "I'm in charge tonight."

I saw her eyes widen as I slid down her body. Once I was kneeling infront of her, I started to slowly crawl back up her body. She struggled and whimpered, probably at my slow pace, but that just made me go even slower. Eventually, she learned that the more she whimpered and struggled the slower I got, therefore she stopped. But I saw the effort behind it, though I still kept my pace. Not speeding up or slowing down.

When I got close to her center, I licked the inside of her thighs and cupped her gently. I grinned against her thigh when I felt how wet I had made her. She was soaked. Not quite dripping, but with more teasing, her juices will be all over her thighs. I had a new goal.

I skipped over her center, the place I knew she wanted me to touch most, and started sucking on her left breast. My hand went to work on her other breast, pinching, turning, and sqeezing the nipple until I felt it was time to swich. I repeated this process many times.

When I was done with her breast, I repeated the process in which I slowly crawled up her body and stopped when I got to her center. She still wasn't dripping, but she was nearly there. Then I had an idea on how to make her dripping quicker than teasing could.

I crawled up until my face was just a few inches away from hers. I waited until she opened her eyes.

"What do you want Max?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"What do you want?"

Her lips moved, but no sound came out.

"What's that, Max? I couldn't hear you. You're going to have to speak louder, Max."

"I want to cum." She said.

"You want to cum?" I asked, she nodded.

"Okay, then. You'll cum alright." I leaned in so that my lips were just a few centimeters away from her ear.

"I'm going to make you cum so much that you'll be begging me to be done with you. Is that what you want, Max?" I whispered in her ear.

She groaned and bucked her hips. I grinned at her.

"I take that as a yes." And I let two of my digits slide into her.

As I started to pump her, she started moaning and groaning and all kinds of other sounds that were so un-Max-like that I was sure she didn't realize that she was making them. She came in a matter of seconds.

"Fang!" she screamed.

I smiled, but I didn't stop pumping my fingers in and out of her. Instead I just added another digit. This made her cum again, screaming my name.

Once again, I didn't stop. Just added a fourth digit into her, making her cum for a third time that night. Still screaming my name.

I started rubbing her clit, hard and fast, with my thumb. She came within five minutes.

This time, I withdrew my fingers from inside her, leaving her panting on the bed. I licked her juices of my fingers and groaned in pleasure. She tasted so _good_. Like the sweetest thing on Earth. Whatever that was to you.

I checked her center again, and this time she _was_ dripping. This gave me another goal. I wonder just how wet I can make her?

I licked the inside of her thighs, which were now covered in her juices, and, without hesitation, plunged my tongue inside of her while biting and nibbling on her clit. I put a couple of digits into her to add to the intensity. She came three more times before I finaly stopped.

I stood at the foot of the bed and observed her. She looked so sexy. You could both see and smell how wet she was for me. How wet I had made her. Her juices were all over the inside of both of her thighs. She was all sweaty and her damp hair clung to her face from her 7 orgasms. Her legs were spread out wide, so I got a good clear view of her pussy and her red pussy lips. She looked exhausted, but I wasn't quite finished with her yet.

I undressed quickly and reached inside of my bag for a condom. Teasing her, making her cum, making her wet, seeing her in her current position, knowing that I was the one that she was dripping for, and much more other things had made me hard and ready for her. I slid the condom on and walked over to her.

I crawled up her body until my body covered hers. I caressed her face in my hand and waited until she opened her eyes.

"Do you want to do this?" I asked, pressing my member to her center a little so that she would know what I was talking about.

She nodded and I felt a wave of relief overcome me. I gently and slowly pressed into her, giving her time to adjust to my large size. I waited until she nodded before I started to thrust into her, harder and faster with each and every strook. She felt as good as she tasted.

I soon felt her muscels clench around me as she orgasmed.

"FFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed bloody murder and it took all I had not to let go of my own release.

I needed her to cum one more time before I did. My hand reached where our bodies connected and started rubbing her clit furiously. I pumped into her harder and faster than ever before.

"Come on, Max. Come for me. Come for me and scream my name, again." A few seconds later she came and that was my undoing. One more thrust and I was spent. I collasped on top of her, but quickly rolled off of her so that she wouldn't feel squished. I pulled her on top of me and threw the covers over us so that we wouldn't get cold.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Max."

She yawned, but replied. "I love you, too, Fang."

I smiled and the last thought I had before I slipped into sleep was

_Max was my first!_

_

* * *

_

**What do you think? I just thought I'd let you guys know that I won't be able to update until the 10th because I'm going on vacation. But I promise that I'll update as soon as possible!**

**MaximumRide95**


	4. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Great Morning**

Max POV

I woke up and the first thing that came to my mind was the previous night. I remembered everything. Then I realized that my hands were no longer tied to the headboard. Huh. Fang must have untied them for me last night. I looked up at Fang, who was still fast asleep.

I watched him sleep for a few minutes before I had an evil, wicked, brilliant idea. I grinned as I started to crawl down his body.

When I got to my destination, I frowned. He was soft.

_Well, this just won't do!_ I thought. My grin got bigger as I thought of all the ways I could make him hard.

The first thing I tried was cupping his balls. That worked a little bit.

Then I tried squeezing them. A little bit harder.

Eventually, I got tired of that and crawled back up his body, straddling him.

_Hmm._ I thought. _Maybe this would work better if he was awake._

I crashed my lips to his, shoving my tongue in his mouth.

I immediately felt him stiffen until he seemed to realized that it was me who was kissing him. Then he wrapped his arms around my waste and tried to roll over so that he was on top. But that was when I broke the kiss. I smiled and his look of confusion.

"I'm in charge this time, Fang." I told him as his eyes widen in understanding.

Once again, I slid down his body and when I reached my destination, I noticed that he was harder from our make-out session.

I cupped his balls and this time, he got harder than he had when he was asleep.

I squeezed his balls and this time, he got even harder.

I kept teasing him until I was sastisfied. I made my way back up his body and straddled him.

"What do you want, Fang?" I asked, using his words from last night.

His response was the same as mine: groaning and bucking his hips.

"You're going to have to tell me with words, Fang. Come on. Just tell me and I'll do it. I promise. _Anything_." I assured him, stressing on the 'anything' part.

"Max ... I want ... I want ..." He groaned.

"What is it, Fang?"

"I want ... Max ... _Please_ ..." He begged.

"I don't know what you want." I reminded him.

His eyes opened and he looked me straight in the eye as he told me what he wanted.

"I want your mouth on my cock. I want you to suck my dick until I am satisfied."

"How will I know when you're satisfied?"

He grinned. "Oh ... trust me. You'll know."

"How?" I insisted.

"You'll know because I won't let you stop until I am."

I looked at him in disbelief. How is it that I'm the one on top and he's still able to take control?!

Fang looked at me. "I'm waiting, Max."

Did he really expect me to? Oh, well ... I did promise him anything.

I crawled back down his body until my mouth was over his dick.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked before taking him in my mouth.

"MAX!" He exclaimed, his hand immediately grabbing my hair and his head falling back onto the pillow.

I began to bob up and down, sucking harder and harder. But Fang was so big, I couldn't fit him all in my mouth, so I rubbed the part that wouldn't fit.

He came, but still didn't let me get up instead, he pushed harder on my head, causing me to gag, but also take all of him in my mouth. He kept gagging me until he came again. That's when he finally let me up. I swallowed all of him and savored the tasted. He was better than chocolate chip cookies! His eyes opened just as I was wiping some of him off the corner of my lips into my mouth. His eyes grew wide when he realized what I was doing.

"Did you just swallow ..."

"Yep." I confirmed, popping my lips on the 'p'.

He was instantly hard at my confirmation. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"Well, we're just going to have to fix this problem, now aren't we?" I said, raising myself so that I was hovering above him. A package on the side table caught my eye and I realized itwas an unopened condom. I quickly opened it and slipped it on his member before sheathing his entire length inside of me.

His hands gripped my hips as I started to ride him, bouncing up and down, faster and faster. I came first, screaming his name, and that seemed to be his undoing for he came seconds later, screaming mine.

I slid off of him, glancing at the clock to check the time. It was only midnight so we still had a few hours.

I curled up next to Fang, leaning my head against his chest, becoming more drowsy by the second.

"I love you, Fang." I said in a surprisingly clear voice.

"I love you, too, Max." I heard Fang whisper before I fell back into the waves of sleep.


	5. Authors Note Please Read!

Sorry! I know this is not an update, but I thought I'd just let you guys know (since ya'll are - apparently/obviously - into Fax) that I made a Fax group on facebook! It is labled Fang+Max=Fax 3 if you're interested in joining. Please join!

Sorry that I haven't updated, I'll try to update ASAP, I promise!

Fly on (hehe)

MaximumRide95


	6. AN

Listen ya'll I am so completely truely and desperately soooo sorry that I haven't updated in over a year! I'm so ashamed! But I've been busy! Geez ... I need to cut down on the exclamation points, huh? Sorry - random thought :) The point is that my teachers have been giving me so much homework and I've been studying for mid-terms and trying to keep in touch with a friend who recently moved from South Carolina to Michigan over xmas break *sniff* and on weekends I just want to relax and do nothing! Plus, I'm exhausted after xmas - it's an extremely busy time of the year. In simple terms; I'm not as lucky as all you other peoples to be able to update often. I wish I was.

Anyways, I've decided that my Belated New Years Resolution was to try to update at least one of my stories once a week - at least.

Aren't ya'll proud of me? :D

I'm still sorry!

Destiny


End file.
